As computing devices evolve, there is a push to provide increased functionality within the devices to meet ongoing consumer expectations. Yet, device form factors can tend to limit the amount of components that can be contained within a particular device. For example, smart mobile devices, such as phones, have fairly small form factors which place physical limits on the components contained within. Thus, the evolution of a computing device often includes consideration of a balance between new features to be added to the computing device and the physical constraints of the device's form factor.